Cloudless Day
by Basschiquita
Summary: What if Cloud was never there to make Daine get up on two feet, and Onua had taken a different assistant? Find out what happens when Daine meets Numair while she's half mad, and he's a bird.
1. Chapter 1

_**Disclaimer: I own none of these characters or creatures. The story is made from my imagination, but derived from an already published novel.**_

**The crossing into a new land was always a jolt for the thirteen-year-old. She never knew what other horrors would be brought upon her after her village chased her out on all fours. So with long, matted, smoky brown curls framing her face, Veriladaine Sarrasri glanced over her shoulder to signal to her pack that the way was all clear to the Realm of Tortall.**

* * *

**"Drat it all; Flynn, one more imaginary stormwing or spidren and we're quits!"**

**The stocky K'mir woman named Onua glared at her assistant, who had now, for the seventh time this week, managed to set her on ends by yelling about immortals in the forest. This had caused her a great deal of stress, for in order to reach her destination at the palace in Tortall, she needed no delays. **

**Onua wasn't just a traveler- she was the chief horse mistress for the Queen's Riders in Tortall. It was her job to see to it that all of the new ponies got to the trainees in time, but her new assistant Flynn was making the task quite unbearable.**

**Flynn blushed.**

**"Sorry, ma'am. I just see things, and my mind jumps to the monsters. I guess that's what one gets for being related to an I.H. - an Immortal Hunter, I mean. It won't happen again, I swear it."**

**Onua sighed and looked at her charge guiltily. She didn't **_**mean **_**to bite his head off; she just couldn't understand how anyone could imagine those monsters that often.**

**"Don't worry, kiddo. I'm not that mad. I just don't like surprises." And he sure has a bundle of them, she thought. "Alright, let's calm the ponies and set up camp. I think they're too stressed to go much further."**

**"Yes'm."**

* * *

**Daine and her pack crept along the underbrush that night, hunting for their first full meal in the new land. With only a few squirrels caught along the way, each wolf was hungry and temperamental. **

**Brokefang, the alpha male, stopped suddenly and sniffed the air- searching.**

_**Stop, **_**he ordered. **_**There is wrongness in the air. Russet, stay with the pups. Everyone else, split up and find the source!**_

**With a swish of tails and hair, Daine and the wolves fanned out to find the source of Brokefang's distraction.**

**I will find it, Daine thought. I will beat that nasty Frostfur to the punch. Maybe if I find the thing, she'll ease up on me. Daine snorted. Fat chance of that. **

**Frostfur was Brokefang's mate, and while she commanded the attention of those around her, she had a terrible temper towards Daine. **

**Now Daine **_**felt**_** the wrongness. It spread through her body and almost made her faint. She looked up and saw a large black bird flying above. A few moments later, several huge shapes flew after it. The moment they went over, Daine knew that these, these **_**things**_**, were the source of Brokefang's discomfort. With a yip of joy at discovering it, Daine leapt forward to follow it. **

* * *

Author's Note: Sorry it's so short! It's my first one, so please be understanding! PLEASE REVIEW!!!


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Alrighty, this is the 2nd chapter (duh!) And yes, Invisible Revenge, I posted it this week. Happy? Please enjoy and review!**

* * *

**Ch. 2 **

**Onua was just finishing cooking the meal for Flynn and herself when Flynn came running from the direction of the spring, where he had been washing. He was clearly distraught, and could only gasp in exhaustion when he got to Onua. **

**Onua, alarmed, stared at him. **

**"Goddess, Flynn, what's wrong with you?"**

**Flynn gasped a few more times, glanced back at the forest, then opened his mouth to tell his tale. **

**"Ma'am, I know that I've led you wrong several times this past week, but you **_**must**_** believe me now! There I was, washing up in the spring like you told me to, then all of the sudden, a whole lot of huge shapes made a shadow over me, so I looked up, and there were stormwings flying above me! There must've been thirty of them!"**

**Onua gave an exasperated sigh. **

**"Flynn, if I have to tell you again to stop imagining things..."**

**At this moment, a black hawk burst from the trees, swaying madly as it tried to regain its balance. **

**Onua paled. **

**"Oh no. No, no, no, no, NO!"**

**Flynn glanced at Onua, his eyes wide. **

**"Mistress Onua! What's the mat-?"**

**His words were cut off by a metallic screech as twenty large, bird-like creatures shot out of the forest canopy. They seemed to be hunting the hawk, streaking after it with great speed. Suddenly the bird dropped. The stormwings flew around in circles several times, trying to find their quarry, but with no luck. Wearing disgusted looks, they flew off. **

**Onua was shaking. **

**"Flynn, we've got to find that bird. Let's go to the forest and split up to look for it."**

**Flynn stared at Onua like she was crazy. **

**"No ma'am. Sorry, but I ain't going into no place with wolves."**

**Now it was Onua's turn to look at Flynn crazily. **

**"There are no wolves here, boy. Now get your dagger and let's go find that bird!"**

**As if in answer to her statement, an eerie howl arose from the trees. It wasn't like any howl either of them had ever heard before. It sounded almost, almost **_**human**_

**Onua looked at Flynn and visibly braced herself. **

**"C'mon. Let's get this over with. We can't waste any more time."**

**And with that, the two of them trudged into the forest to split up and find the bird.**

* * *

**On Daine wandered, smelling around for the bird and the other things, whatever they were. What Daine didn't pick up on was that there were other monsters searching for the bird too. **_**Human**_** monsters, like the ones that killed her family. **

**Something tugged at her shreds of clothing. With a snarl, Daine turned around, only to find that a branch had snagged her shred of a shirt and had torn a piece off. She sighed and moved on.**

**She wandered on for a bit more, and then suddenly a scent came at her. It wasn't like anything she had smelled before. It smelled like a bird, and yet... not. She followed her nose, lacking as it was, and came across a fallen tree. She knew that the bird was around here somewhere, but where? She sniffed around, and yes! There it was, inside of the fallen tree! She eased her way over to the bird, planning to present it to Brokefang as a meal, when suddenly-**

**"Oh! Um, hi?"**

**Flynn had stumbled upon Daine. The girl couldn't believe her eyes. It was Flynn, the son of her village's hunter.**

**The hunter who had almost shot her. **

* * *

Authors Note:Yay! 2 down, lots more to go! Please review! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Ch. 3 **

**Flynn didn't recognize her. It would be hard to, with her hair all matted and dirty. He blushed at her lack of decent clothing and attempted to speak to her.**

**"Um, I'm sorry, uh, are you lost? Do you need help of any kind?"**

**All he got in response was a deep, guttural growl mixed with a snarl. She glanced from her prey and back to Flynn. He noticed her darting glance and gasped, making her shrink back. He immediately looked apologetic.**

**"Oh, I'm sorry, did I scare you? It's just, that bird, the woman I work for, she's looking for him. He's important for some reason. I'd better call her."**

**He looked back from the direction he'd come, filled a lung full of air, and-**

**"ONUA! I FOUND HIM!"**

**He looked back at the girl, only to discover that she was now positively quivering in terror. A sudden crashing through the brush announced Onua's arrival, and a new wave of tremors from Daine. **

**"Flynn, you just can't go shouting your lungs off in the middle of a forest! Think of what might hear you!"**

**She looked to the place where Flynn was staring and gasped at the sight of Daine. **

**"Wha- Flynn? What's going on? Who is this?"**

**Daine glared at Onua. The woman stepped back and her gaze landed on the bird. **

**"Oh, glory! Flynn, you've found him!"**

**She noticed a flash of grey through the trees, and then several large grey and brown wolves emerged from the growth and circled around the girl and bird. Onua grabbed for her bow, and Flynn did likewise.**

**"Flynn, get the girl out of here and run before they attack her! I'll hold them off and get the bird! Go now!"**

**Flynn made a move to grab Daine, but the wolves quickly moved in front of her, barring the way. He tried to shoo them away, but they just growled and moved into a tighter circle around the girl. He stared at them in wonder. **

**"Mistress Onua, I think that they're… **_**protecting**_** her! They won't let me get near!"**

**"Don't be churlish, boy! They're wolves! They protect none but their own kind!"**

**And with that, she stepped forward, reaching for the girl. Frostfur snarled. She had no care for the girl-child, but that woman had gotten much too close to her nose for comfort. Frostfur didn't recognize the woman, but the boy she knew all too well. He was the village hunter's pup- and this particular pup had done just about the worst thing possible. While living in the village, this boy had killed her sister, Rattail. He had earned himself an eternity of begrudging from Frostfur. **

**At this moment, Onua's dog, Tahoi, bounded through the trees and halted by Onua's feet. He whined for a bit, then went over to the wolves. **

**"Tahoi, no! Come here! Now!"**

**Tahoi didn't listen. He moved forward a bit more, then, it what seemed to be mere grunts and growls, he conversed with Brokefang. **

_**Cousin, why do you bar our path? Why do you protect this girl? I wouldn't think that a human would mean much to wolves, **_**Tahoi wrinkled his nose. **_**Especially one so smelly.**_

**Brokefang glanced back at Daine.**

_**Daine is pack. The tides are changing, cousin. She is People, but is in human skin. She has a bond with all the People. If she were not so scared, you would be able to speak with her.**_

**He went over to Daine and nudged her, making the humans gasp in fear for the girl.**

_**Daine, come and meet Tahoi. He has something to say to you.**_

**Daine's eyes widened, but she could not disobey an order, so she crawled forward as the humans looked on in awe. **

**"It almost looks as if they're talking to her and she understands!" Exclaimed Flynn.**

**"Shush," Onua whispered. "Watch."**

**Daine crept to Tahoi.**

**Y-yes? She said silently.**

_**Daine, is that right? **_**She nodded.**_** Good. Please listen to me. My humans, they mean no harm. They just want to help you. Your pack-leader and I agree on this- living with wolves is no life for you. You belong among the humans. **_

**But- She protested.**

_**No, Daine. Tahoi is right, **_**Brokefang's voice came into her mind. **_**You need these humans. They can help you in ways that we cannot. You must go with them, Daine. They can teach you to speak as a human again. You need this, pack-sister. You truly do. **_

**The wolf interpreted the look on her face. **

_**Daine, we will always be with you. I have heard of Tortall. They have plenty of forests and game there. We will be near you. **_

**But Brokefang, I need all of you! Not them! Daine cried. **

**Her eyes filled up with tears.**

_**Be good, Daine. Tahoi will look after you. Don't worry, we'll be around.**_

**And with that, the wolves turned around and left, each saying goodbye to the pack-sister who had shown them so much.**

* * *

**Author's Note: ah, depression. So sad... oh well! life goes on, and so does my story! Keep reviewing, it makes me feel happy and all bubbly inside. tee hee!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Brokefang's abrupt departure momentarily struck Daine dumb. This feeling quickly faded away into one of despair. Paying no mind to the fascinated humans and Tahoi around her, Daine leapt for the trees, only to be brought down by Tahoi. **

_**Stupid girl! **_**Cried Tahoi. **_**Pay attention to what Brokefang said; this life will be better for you! Now stand on your own two feet and walk over to the other humans.**_

**But you don't understand! She cried. That boy is-**

**-**_**Your only hope of regaining a normal life, **_**Interjected Tahoi. **

**That made her stop. Her memory swirled back to a time before her ma had been killed.**

_**She was ten, and her grandda had just given her her very first bow. She was in the yard, shooting apples down from the apple tree. She had on her new skirt that ma had given her. It swayed in the wind and swished whenever she moved. She had no cares in the world. She was happy.**_

**Daine sighed. She would **_**love**_** to go back to that life, no matter what it took.**

**She glanced at the humans, who were now staring at her warily. The woman she **_**might**_** be able to like, but never, **_**never**_** would she like the boy named Flynn. **

**I'll try to like the woman, Daine thought. For ma, I'd do anything.**

**Tahoi saw her eyes change to a more calm, reasonable state.**

_**That's a girl, you can do it, get up.**_

**Hesitantly, almost timidly, Daine stood up.**

**Then promptly fell over. **

**Onua rushed over to pick her back up, but Daine snatched her arm back and glared, humiliated. **

**"Sorry," Onua whispered.**

**Onua, being an intelligent woman, saw that Daine would never try again with an audience, so she busied herself examining the bird. Seeing that Flynn wanted to help the girl, Onua shook her head and motioned for Flynn to help her check the bird. Tahoi went to Daine's side. **

_**Try again, paw-sister. You can do it. **_

**Daine took in a breath and got to her knees. Then, slowly, she rose to her feet. She wobbled a bit, the steadied herself. She grinned and looked proudly around, amazed that she could stand on just her second try. Tahoi snorted.**

_**Don't get too cocky, Daine. Remember that normal humans can stand all the time. You're a bit behind on the times.**_

**Thanks ever so, Tahoi. Daine retorted. I knew I could count on you to be a buzz-kill. **

**Tahoi wrinkled his nose in a laugh. **

_**Ha ha. Now walk. Take one step at a time. Walk over to my human. **_

**She carefully lifted her foot and placed it in front of her. This step is for ma, she thought. This one's for grandda. She kept listing names of those she missed, trying to recall them all, using the names as a distractor, as well as a strengthener. **

**Step… Mammoth… Step… the ponies… Step… the cats… Rattail… Brokefang… Russet… Longwind… Battle… the pups… Step… Ma...**

**The closer she got to Onua, the tighter her chest felt. Soon she was only two steps away. The woman glanced up, and her face radiated nothing but surprise and joy. Flynn looked up too, and his face was happy, but also slightly confused. **

**I know her, he thought. Where do I know her from?**

**Daine, seeing Flynn looking at her, cringed. He'll recognize me soon, she thought, trembling. Then he'll remember how his da almost shot and killed me. Then he'll want to do the same.**

**Onua didn't notice her reaction to Flynn's gaze. Instead, she closed the distance between herself and Daine, and grasped her hand. Daine flinched, but didn't pull back. **

_**That a girl, Daine, **_**came Tahoi's voice. **_**Slow and steady.**_

**Onua looked Daine in the eye, and the girl saw nothing but compassion and relief in them. **

**"Child, I am so happy. Flynn has the ability to speak with dogs, and Tahoi has told him what you've just done. You have taken a large step towards a proper life. I'm so happy for you."**

**Daine blushed. Onua grinned, then put on a look of confusion.**

**"He left out your name though. What is it?"**

**Onua's voice was smooth and cultured, and invited the images of rainy days curled up on a comfy chair to Daine's mind. But as much as Daine wanted to, she couldn't tell the woman her name. Such a simple request, but she just couldn't do it. But maybe she could try. Just maybe she'd be able, for the first time in two years, to say her name. **

**She cleared her throat. **

**"D-" **

**Her throat was wracked with pain as she coughed, unable to say her name. So this is what two years of living with the pack had done. It had left her unable to say a single word. **

**Onua looked at Daine in concern. She realized the problem; she just couldn't fix it right away. She sighed. I'll take her with Flynn and I, she thought to herself. We'll get her some help in Corus. In the meantime, Flynn can tell me what she says, through Tahoi. **

**Daine saw in Onua's eyes that she would be getting help. With a strangled cry, Daine threw herself into the woman's arms and sobbed her heart out. **

**Onua was shocked at first amd froze, but that quickly faded into a motherly instinct that came from out of no where. She hugged Daine tight and whispered in her ear. **

**"Good girl, that's a good girl. Let it all out. Don't worry, I'll teach you to speak."**

* * *

**Author's Note: Yay! Sappy-ness! Ok, Daine is moving on with life, and that's good, but please let me know if I'm moving too fast! I don't wanna rush the sequence of events! Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Over the next few days, life for Daine went on in a harmless, if not a bit rocky, way. Onua spent most of her time caring for the bird and talking into fires, trying to get information out of something that seemed to live in the flames. When not doing that, she spent her time looking after Daine, making sure that she was getting everything that she needed. The girl and woman had formed some kind of deal, it seemed. Onua would work with Daine on her speaking, and Daine would care for the horses, which she did very well. After just one confrontation with the king of the herd, she formed a special bond with each horse, without using treats or soft words. This mystified Onua most of all. She could understand the not speaking, but mastering a herd of notoriously difficult ponies? That was a different story altogether. So the two got along, and Daine's speech improved slightly. She could now say three words; help, ow, and come.**

**Daine and Flynn's relationship, however, was a different story. Flynn kept trying to get her story from emotions emitted by Tahoi, but he got nothing. This made Flynn even more determined, so he would ask Daine questions spontaneously every day, until Onua decided that he needed to shut up, so she tied a rope around his mouth in an attempt to make him silent. This would make Daine giggle and laugh until she cried, which made Onua very happy. Other than that, Daine stayed well away from Flynn.**

**Once when Onua asked Flynn what Tahoi was saying, Flynn shook his head and replied, "It's not that kind of magic, ma'am. I don't actually _talk_ to him, I just interpret his stronger emotions, whether it be towards you or the girl. The only reason I knew that the girl was in a bad state was because Tahoi felt sorry for her. That's all."**

**

* * *

On the morning of the fourth day after Daine had joined them, Onua woke up to the sound of a bird peeping. She sat up, alarmed that something was wrong with her bird. She looked at the place where he had fallen asleep, but there he was, still sleeping. So what was making the noise? Onua looked to Flynn- sleeping. She looked to Daine- the girl wasn't even in her bed roll. Concerned, Onua got out of bed and went to Daine's bed. She pulled back the blanket and lo, there was a small starling under the covers. It was peeping softly and blinking in the sudden light. **

**"What on earth? Where are you from, little one? I'll bet that crazy girl was going to have you for a little morning snack! Good thing I rescued you! I wonder where she's gotten to."**

**Onua looked around, but saw no sign of the girl. Worried, she tried to send Tahoi to go find her, but all that the dog would do was stare at the starling with his nose wrinkled. Onua frowned, not understanding her dog's behavior. Giving up, she placed the starling beside her bird, scooting the blankets around them until they were warm.**

**When Onua looked at her bird, she noticed something different. Whereas the last few days any disturbance wouldn't have fazed him at all, just nudging him closer to the other bird made him open his eyes and chirp. Onua's eyes lit up and she laughed. He was getting better! She looked around for Daine once more, decided that she was out hunting, and went back to bed.**

**

* * *

One day later, as Flynn was coming back from another search for Daine, who still hadn't shown up yet, he heard several chirps in quick succession. He looked at the birds and gasped; they were having a conversation! Flynn looked around for Onua, finally spotting her coming out of the forest as well, after her own little search for Daine. The woman's face was pulled down in a frown. Flynn knew how to cheer her up, though. **

**"Guess what, Onua! It's the birds! They're talking! They're peeping at each other and clicking their beaks!"**

**Onua rushed over, and sure enough, Flynn was right. It looked as if they were having a well-educated discussion from the way that one would tilt it's head while the other was chirping. Onua clapped her hands and laughed, jumping around with Flynn, elated. With a start, Onua blushed and looked around.**

**"Look at us Flynn, dancing around like we're two years old. What would someone think of us if they were passing by?"**

**Flynn laughed and told her that it didn't matter, the bird was getting better. Onua smiled, but then it turned into a grimace as she remembered that Daine wasn't there.**

**"We've got to find her, Flynn. She could get hurt out there."**

**Flynn nodded, frowning.**

**"We will, Onua, we will. For now, let's take a quick nap. Maybe she'll come back then."**

**Onua sighed and got into her roll. Soon the two of them were snoring, exhausted from all of the excitement.**

**

* * *

Several hours later, while the two were still sleeping, something was changing. The two birds were getting restless. Then, without warning, something happened. The hawk's splint snapped, and the starling squawked. A grunt and a shriek followed. **

**Onua sat up in bed, startled. She looked around at the birds and almost passed out. Her birds were not there anymore. Instead, something very, very different was there. Two somethings, really. And what Onua saw was something that no one had ever expected.**

**

* * *

Author's Note: Yes, I do like cliffhangers! But you can probably guess what happened. Oh well! Please keep reviewing! Don't be afraid to criticize! I can take it! And by the way, updating after this chapter will be pretty slow-going. I'd already written this far when I started this story, so I still have alot to write. Please be patient with me!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Ch 6 **

* * *

**Onua sat up in bed, startled. She looked around at the birds and almost passed out. Her birds were not there anymore. Instead, something very, very different was there. Two somethings, really. And what Onua saw was something that no one had ever expected.**

* * *

**Where her birds had been not five hours ago, there were now two humans. Both incredibly pale, and both naked. Only one of the humans she could understand being there. It was her hawk, but now he was a tall man, with shoulder-length black hair and a laughing expression on his face. This was Aram Draper. Well, he liked to be called Numair Salmalin, but his real name was Aram. **

**The other person is who shocked Onua the most. It was Daine, and she was looking better than she ever had since Onua had met her. Well, other than the fact that she was naked and was holding a towel around herself. But other than that, she looked amazing. **

**Numair turned to Onua.**

**"Hello. Can I have some food? I'm hungry," Then he looked to Daine, who was blushing furiously. "See, little one? I told you it would work. Now we can study together- I can help you learn about your wild magic- it's obvious you have it, my dear, completely obvious- and you can help me learn even more about it! And so a partnership is born, am I right, or am I right?"**

**Daine giggled. Then she did something that Onua would never have believed her capable of- she spoke clearly.**

**"Yes, you're right, but only if you'll stop being so silly!"**

**Onua looked from Numair to Daine.**

**"What have you done to her? How come she can talk now, and not before?"**

**Numair put a hand on Daine's bare shoulder and smiled at her. **

**"The explanation itself won't take that long, but in the meantime, do you have any extra clothes? We're cold."**

**Onua handed over two sets of clothes mutely. She then opened her mouth, and then closed it. She tried again, "But I just don't understand," she whispered. "How is it possible?"**

**Numair smiled. "It's quite simple, really. Contrary to popular belief, one can do magic even when shape-shifted. Daine's voice box was so torn up from misuse, so she couldn't talk. I simply healed it, and now she can chatter on like a bird!"**

**Daine grinned at him. "But I won't, 'cause that just wastes breath."**

**Onua looked confused. "So it was just that simple?" They nodded. "And who's Daine? Is that you?" She looked at Daine. The girl nodded. "Well that clears that up. I feel so much less confused now," She looked at Numair. "But not about you. Numair, how did you get free? I thought that you were stuck."**

**Numair smiled, and Daine was overcome with giggles. "It wasn't all that complicated, unfortunately for me."**

**Onua looked confused again, so Numair answered her unspoken question. **

**"What I mean is, well, look at me! I'm a scholar, and in a matter of minutes, no, seconds, the cure to my being stuck was explained by none other than our Daine here. I feel quite foolish, really."**

**Daine blushed even more, but Onua's look of confusion quickly evaporated into one of impatience. "So what did she do?!?! Tell me!"**

**Numair laughed at her, and then gained a sheepish grin as Onua glared at him. **

**"She simply told me to stop looking at things like they were so complex, and to look at the bigger picture. I was looking for a way to undo the magic put upon me, when all I needed was to look inside myself and find my human form. So I did that, with Daine's help, and here I am!"**

**Daine giggled again, and smiled up at Numair. **

**"You're the one who put the thought in my head, though, Numair. You were just muddling my brain with all your thinking, so I told you to hush up and look from the outside. That's all, really."**

**At this point, Flynn was waking up slowly, when he heard two unknown voices. He leapt out of his bedroll, only to slip on the covers, falling flat on his rear. He blushed, and got up more slowly. **

**He saw Onua, who was laughing at him, but much to his surprise he also saw Daine, who had mysteriously returned. Daine was laughing and smiling up at some unknown stranger, and under his surprise, Flynn also felt a new feeling, one that he wasn't quite sure about. All he knew was that he wanted to tear this new stranger away from her, and maybe rip him apart for being so close to her, when he could only be no closer than ten feet from her. He lurched forward.**

**"Girl, when did you come back? And who is this?" Daine bristled at his tone, and inched her way closer to Numair and Onua, away from Flynn. He immediately looked abashed. Onua glared at him.**

**"Flynn! How dare you be rude to her! And her name is Daine, not 'Girl'. Mind your mouth!"**

**Flynn's eyes fell to his shoes. "Sorry, ma'am, and sorry Daine. I was just caught by surprise, is all. I didn't mean to snap."**

**Daine snorted, and glared at him. **

**"Well maybe you should look at the events goin' on before you lash out your tongue, '**_**boy**_**'." She said venomously. **

**Flynn was taken aback. "You… you can speak? When did this happen? How…"**

**He looked at Numair, who smiled.**

**"Easy, lad. I just fixed her vocal cords. That's all. That was the only thing physically wrong. No need to get your loincloth in a twist."**

**Onua was staring at Flynn, when suddenly she grinned like the Cheshire Cat. **

**"I don't think he's actually **_**angry**_**, Numair," **

**Numair mimicked her smile, catching on. He scooted closer to Daine, watching Flynn all the while. When Flynn's eyes narrowed, his grin only grew bigger, forming into a teasing smile.**

**"I think you're right, dearest Onua. Not angry at all. But what would you call it? Not anger, spite, or malice… what could it be?"**

**Onua laughed, Numair smiled, Flynn was turning red, and Daine was absolutely mind boggled. She hadn't understood a word they were saying. **

**Onua smiled at Flynn, and said in a sing-song voice- **

**"I know what it is, I know what it is… Flynn is-"**

* * *

**Author's Note- I'M SO SORRYYYYYYY!!!!! 'tears falling' It's been over 3 months since I've written, and I feel terribly neglectful. But I'm back! 'dances' and I've given you even more food for thought. Anywho, please review, and you can get mad at me if you want to... i deserve it... 'sobs'**


	7. Chapter 7

**Ch. 7**

**"I know what it is! I know what it is! Flynn is-"**

* * *

**"Flynn is jealous! Flynn is jealous!"**

**Flynn's face was slowly turning a nice shade of magenta. "NO I'M NOT!!!! Why would I be jealous of **_**her**_**?" He turned to Daine, who was still looking slightly confused, and said, gesturing madly, "Don't listen to them! They've all gone mad!"**

**And with the last word of his tirade, his wildly moving hands smacked Daine across the cheek. **

**Daine froze, her eyes widening in fear and hate. She slowly inched away from Flynn, as if expecting another slap. Then she darted up and ran like a gazelle into the safety of the trees. As she disappeared, her voice echoed through the trees, sinking into the humans remaining, but most of all into Flynn.**

**"You're just like your da!"**

**Onua and Numair looked at Flynn, their eyes full of questions. Onua opened her mouth as Numair stood up. He raised his hand to silence her. He looked at Flynn somberly.**

**"I must go after her. She knows not what horrors live in these woods. I will meet up with you at the palace. As to when we will arrive, I cannot say. She is hurting, and whatever your father has to do with this," His eyes narrowed, "I imagine will unlock many mysteries about our young magelet. For now, young man, you'd best explain to Onua here what exactly it was that your father did."**

**Flynn opened his mouth to protest, "But I don't know! I didn't even know she knew my father! Why are you blaming all her problems on me??"**

**Numair sighed, looked at Onua, and loped off into the trees, moving with surprising grace for one so large.**

**Onua turned from Numair's quickly retreating form to look at Flynn. "Please explain to me what just went on," She said quietly. "Rack your brain, hit your head on a tree, just do something to remember any interaction your father might have had with her. Start from the beginning; what does your father do?"**

**Flynn sat down slowly on a log, thinking. "He was a falconer up in Snowsdale, last I saw him. That's where we lived, see. They had a problem with bandits and wolves, so all their jobs got put on hold."**

**Onua nodded. This was also true of the kingdom of Tortall. "Were the wolves and bandits working together? Could you tell?"**

**Flynn was shaking his head. "No, ma'am. They weren't together at all. A few days after the bandits attacked us, we found 'em all dead, and signs of wolves all around. They were completely ravaged- no way to tell 'em apart."**

**The woman frowned. This was very unlike typical wolf behavior. They normally don't fight with humans unless they're being threatened, and it didn't sound as if they were. "But what would have made the wolves attack the bandits? What grudge did they hold against them?"**

**Flynn shrugged. "I dunno. The bandits killed a lot of our people and most of our livestock, so unless the wolves were angry that their 'game' was gone, I don't really know why they'd attack anyone." He paused. "Wait… I, um, I did kill one wolf… a while back, and those wolves with Daine looked kinda like the pack that wolf I killed was from."**

**Something in Onua's head clicked, and she gasped. "Flynn… those wolves, did they seem to hang around your village? At all?" **

**"Not until after the bandit raid, ma'am. Then we found tracks of them everywhere. They really seemed to be around a burned down house a lot, thought. Maybe they made it their new den."**

**Onua sighed, thinking. "Flynn, who lived there? Do you remember?"**

**He nodded. "There was a lady, she could heal, and most from our village went to her for childbirth. Then there was an old man, a couple years back he was out all the time, but soon he stayed indoors a lot. Must have been his age gettin' to him."**

**Onua frowned. "Was there anyone else? Anyone? Did your father go there at any point in time?"**

**Flynn thought, and said; "Well, he went there when he was fancying after the lady. Sarra, I think it was. She never did take for him, though. Oh! That's right! She had a daughter, and Da always went to her to help him train his falcons, even after Sarra refused him. Said she was good with animals."**

**Onua couldn't believe Flynn wasn't catching on. "Do you remember the girl's name, by any chance? Did it begin with a 'D'?"**

**Flynn shook his head. "No, mum. It began with a 'V'. I think I remember… It was Vera… Vera… drat, what was the next part!? Oh! Verali…daine…" His jaw dropped. "Daine! That was her! That's who my father and I tried to ki-" He stopped, horrified.**

* * *

**Author's Note- Oh dear... naughty, naughty boy! For shame... A little dense though, don't ya think? Anywho, sorry it's so short, I'm trying to make up for my lack of updating. But that actually might be a bad thing... 'ponders' Oh well! Review, review, review! 'claps hands' **


	8. Chapter 8

**The song Numair sings is owned by Sara Evans, not me, etc. etc.**

**____________________________________________________________**

**His jaw dropped. "Daine! That was her! That's who my father and I tried to ki-" He stopped, horrified.**

**_________________________________________________________________**

**Onua's face went pale. "Tried to- to kill?!?" She squeaked. "What do you mean, kill?"**

**Flynn blushed and averted his gaze downwards. "That's exactly what I meant. He… tried to… kill her. It was about two years ago, I think."**

**Onua's eyes widened. "B-b-but whatever did she do?" she spluttered. "She's so sweet! The only thing wrong with her was that temporary… weirdness or whatever that was. Surely that happened after she left!"**

**The boy looked at her and shook his head sadly. "No, mum. It was before. I remember it perfectly now. But it will take a bit of explaining."**

**Onua shot a look at the forest, lips pursed grimly. Her face was still pale. "We have a while, boy. Even if we catch up to Daine and Numair, we have quite a ways to go till we reach Tortall. You'd best tell me now while I'm still numb."**

**Flynn settled back down in his bed roll. "Well, it started when we got attacked by bandits. They came and burned everything…"**

**___________________________________________________________________**

**"Daine! Where are you, Daine!?!" **

**Numair was calling for her franticly in the woods, trying and failing to find her. He had been looking for her for hours, stumbling through the woods that must feel like home to her. Only the occasional footprint let him know he was going the right direction.**

**Numair stumbled, and he looked back to see what had caused it. It was a shoe. Size nine and a half. He put his hand in the shoe and discovered that it was still warm. There was also a dark brown strand of hair entwined in the laces. She was close. Numair scanned his surroundings, searching for a flicker of movement. He saw nothing. Wait! No… it was just a squirrel. Something moved in the corner of his vision, causing him to whip around. Again, it was just a squirrel. But this squirrel was acting strange. It looked like it was chattering at something. Numair moved a fraction of an inch to his left and he breathed a sigh of relief. **

**There she was; her back against a mighty pine tree. Her knees were drawn up to her chest and her clothes were soaked and covered in dirt. Her face was streaked with tears and dirt. The tears were still making a trail down her face in a never-ending waterfall. They ran in rivulets down her nose and chin, ending their journey by being absorbed in her shirt. Her eyes were closed and she was breathing heavily. Upon closer observation, Numair saw that she was quivering like a leaf.**

**He took a few cautious steps towards her and when she didn't move he walked up to her and sat down gently beside her. He looked down at her shaking form. His eyes were filled with compassion for his little Magelet. He reached out a trembling hand and stroked her hair. She tensed. Slowly, her gaze drifted up to meet his eyes. He almost drew back at the pain he saw. His heart twisted and he reached to hold her shoulder. Her eyes closed and her breathing slowed. She curled into a tighter ball and scooted closer to him, laying her head against his chest. He put his cheek on top of her curls, and started singing softly. **

**'****In the sunlight or the rain, brightest nights or darkest days, I'll always feel the same way. Whatever road you may be on, know you're never too far gone…'**

**She fell into a deep slumber and he followed suit not too long after. They dozed throughout the day and long into the night. **

**_________________________________________________________________**

**When they woke at dawn, they saw that they were surrounded by forest animals. A timid doe crept forward and touched her nose to Daine's. Numair was pleased and surprised when he heard a giggle. **

**"Good morning, Magelet." He pulled away from her slowly and looked at her. Her tears had dried and her eyes had a bit of that familiar shine back in them. She met his gaze and smiled. **

**"Morning, Numair," She didn't mention yesterday, and neither did he. He figured they were avoiding the subject, but at the moment he just didn't care. He was more focused on getting her happy. **

**"So! What shall we do today, Daine?" Numair stretched and looked at her brightly.**

**Daine smiled, but Numair thought he saw a flash of guilt appear in her eyes. "Well," she said. "I'd like to go back and apologize to Onua. I shouldn't have run off like that. It's just that Flynn made me so mad! He doesn't know what he's talking about. He knows nothing 'bout madness."**

**She flinched at the memory of Flynn hitting her, and Numair resisted the urge to ask what she meant. She clearly didn't want to talk about it. **

**"I don't know if that's the best idea," He shook his head. "Onua probably has enough to deal with. She doesn't take anything from that boy. How about we continue your studies?" He laughed at her expression of distaste. "Or not… let's start heading towards Tortall, and we can decide on our way there. Sound good?"**

**She nodded. "That'll work. Let's go!" She jumped in the air and rushed around grabbing all her belongings that were scattered about. Numair laughed and moved in to help her. They soon got into a pattern and the things were collected and packed in no time. **

**Numair took the lead and they were soon on their journey. He asked her questions about the wildlife and when she answered he would ask her another, causing her to think and learn at the same time. If she caught on to his scheme she gave no indication, but her steps became lighter and her voice was infused with genuine happiness as she talked about her favorite subject. **

**Later in the day when they stopped for a quick lunch she started asking him questions about what he did for a living. When he told her that he was a spy for the king of Tortall her eyes got as wide a saucers. That got him another flood of questions which he answered as best he could. **

**By the time they started moving again the sun was past the noon mark and was fading into the trees. They walked on for a few more hours and when it got so dark that they couldn't see each other Numair called a ball of light to his hand and they set up camp beside an almost dried-up river. Daine quickly fell into a deep sleep but Numair lay there thinking about the sudden turn of events that had led him to be taking care of such a powerful wild mage. **

**He turned over in his bedroll and with a smile on his face he thought to himself as he drifted off;**

**"She's really starting to grow on me…"**

**_______________________________________________________________**

**I feel soooo bad! I've been neglecting you guys for almost a year… But I really will try to be better at this… so much has been going on… please review… feel free to rant at me about my abandoning you… --hangs head--**


	9. Chapter 9

Ok, I'm going to start a thing at the bottom of each chapter telling you which songs I listened to while writing. You can go back and listen to them while reading if you'd like. They're kinda like chapter playlists I guess. So here goes!

______________________________________________________________

Onua sat there in the twilight, remembering everything that Flynn had told her. The boy was currently fast asleep, but the woman was thinking. Her mind tried to envision what Daine had gone through, trying to picture what she must have been like before and after the bandits…

______________________________________________________________

**(Author's note- this is Onua picturing Daine's life)**

"Ma! Look what I can do!"

A girl with shiny brown hair pulled back a bowstring and let loose a flurry of arrows into the center of an apple hanging in the lush orchard. She laughed and turned around with a shining smile to look back at a woman and an elderly man.

"Thanks so much, Grandpa! I love it!"

The woman smiled. "Your Grandpa spent a lot of time on it, Daine. Be sure to take care of it. You never know when you might need it…"

______________________________________________________________

Onua's mind swirled forward in time to another picture.

______________________________________________________________

The brown haired girl crouched over a newborn kitten in her front yard when a boy on a pony flew up the path. The girl's head snapped up and she smiled at the boy's clumsy attempt to dismount.

"What is it, Flynn? What has you riding like a bat out of the Black God's realm?"

The boy blushed. "Daine, it's my father's sister Lory. She's real sick. Can your ma give me something to take to her? It's urgent."

Daine trotted into the house, yelling for her mother. After about a minute or so her mother, Sarra, came marching out into the yard, scaring chickens. Daine followed meekly behind. Sarra brandished a bottle of medicine at Flynn.

"Now Flynn, I don't trust you one bit with this, so I'm sending Daine with you. If it gets too dark she'll have to stay at your place. Understand?"

Flynn grinned. "Yes, ma'am! Let's go, Daine!" He gestured for her to mount the pony, and then he gathered the reins and started them on their journey.

_________________________________________________________________

Onua grimaced as she imagined the next bit of information.

_________________________________________________________________

"G'bye, Lory! I'm glad you feel better! Bye Flynn!"

Daine started walking back to her home. She didn't like Flynn or his father. She felt like they couldn't be trusted. As she walked, she started to detect the smell of smoke. She figured her mother must have burnt something. That would be just like her. Start cooking and forget all about it to go and help someone else. She was always doing that. She just couldn't help but help people.

The closer Daine got to her home the more she smelled the smoke. But now getting closer was the smell of something more… rancid.

She smelled blood.

Daine ran the rest of the way, trying to imagine what had happened. She stopped so suddenly at the foot of the path that she almost fell. Her house… what had happened?

Daine stood there and surveyed the mess. The upper story was a shell of charred wood, bits of cloth dangling limply in the breeze. The bottom story was only partially burned because of the charms Sarra had put in the kitchen.

But this mess only explained the smell of smoke, not the smell of blood. Daine raced to the kitchen and with a cry of anguish fell to her knees. Her head swam as she tried to see her mother and grandpa through her tears. They were sitting at the table as if they were still eating breakfast. But they weren't. They were slumped over and there were about five arrows each sprouting out of their backs. They were dead.

Daine babbled incoherently as she crawled up to them. Upon closer look at the arrows, she saw that these were no arrows made by her village. They were bandit arrows. She let out a wail that scared whatever animals were remaining away. She slumped to the ground and curled up in a ball, whimpering and trembling. She slept.

An hour or so later she was awakened by a snuffling sound and the patter of rain. She opened her eyes and saw six pairs of yellow ones looking back at her. She sat up and looked at the six wolves surrounding her. Her heart pounded as she looked at who was clearly the alpha male. He motioned with his head for her to follow him outside. She did, quivering with fear. She looked at where he stopped in confusion, shielding her eyes from the rain. There were two good-sized oval holes in the ground with a pile of dirt on each side. She realized what they were for and gasped.

These wolves had dug graves for her family. How they knew what to do was beyond her imagination. She mutely went back in the house and with the help of the wolves, buried her mother and grandfather. She didn't question their help. Animals simply _changed _when they were around her.

The wolves loped towards the trees and stopped at the tree line, clearly waiting for her to come. She ran in the house and grabbed some belongings that had not been burned and rushed out.

She knelt by the graves and sent a prayer up to the Black God and laid some flowers at the head of each grave.

She then said her final goodbyes and started to follow the wolves. After a few feet into the woods she stopped and turned around for one last look…

…and saw Flynn sitting in a tree, watching her.

___________________________________________________________________

Onua fell asleep.

___________________________________________________________________

Hmmm… interesting chapter, if I do say so myself! I didn't really plan on any of that happening till I actually started writing. Then it all just kinda came out. Oh well! If you have any questions, feel free to PM me. Now as promised, here's the chapter playlist;

1. Who You'd Be Today

2. Nobody's Home- Avril Lavigne

3. Stand in the Rain- Superchic

It's short, but then it's a short chapter. Enjoy!


	10. Chapter 10

Just so you guy's know, I can't update this story as fast as I have been. I really don't have enough time. But I will do it as fast as I can. So without further ado, here is chapter ten.

______________________________________________________________________

Daine awoke suddenly in the middle of the night to the sound of crickets chirping and an unfamiliar feeling. She sat up and looked around, trying to remember where she was. She saw the mage Numair sleeping soundly about two yards from her. Fireflies blinked on and off in the clearing where they were, and an owl hooted nearby. A stream burbled nearby. Feeling thirsty, Daine got up and wandered over to the stream. She took a cupped handful of water and sipped, gasping at the coldness of it. She looked back to see if she had woken Numair, but he let out a small snore and she knew that she had not.

A fox kit wandered into the clearing and came up to her. He wanted to play, so Daine gathered up some pine needles and twitched them about on the grass. He pounced and tried to get the bundle. Daine giggled softly and twitched it faster. Daine stood and twirled the needles over head, making the kit jump to get them. She let them fly through her fingers, the kit chasing after each one. Daine started spinning slowly in one spot, moving her arms to the cadence that the crickets were putting out. Soon she was dancing around the clearing, paying no heed to what she looked like or what was watching her.

Her hair came loose from its braid as she swirled around, the trees swaying along with her. She danced for her ma, for the wolves, for her new friends Numair and Onua, and for the animals in the clearing that were jumping and dancing with her.

Tears streamed down her face as she realized that here with her new friends, she could be anyone. She could also change to make Flynn see a better person. Though it would be hard, she would do it. She would let no reminders of her past surface, keeping it locked away inside. She could do it. Her tears were tears of joy just knowing that life would be different. Whether it was the water in the stream or the dancing that made her think this didn't matter to her. She was happy for the first time in ages.

She kept dancing, this time to a slower but still quick pace. Fireflies flew around her, making it look like there was a light shining down on just her. She didn't notice Numair waking up and staring at her, entranced.

________________________________________________________________________

Numair was sleeping, dreaming of his warm rooms at the palace and all of his books he had been neglecting. In his dream, he wandered from his rooms to the ballroom, where he saw all of his friends dancing. There was Onua, swaying to the music in a corner; she was never fond of dancing. Next to her was another friend- Alanna the Lioness, King's Champion in Tortall. She was even more opposed to social events than Onua. Both were staring at the center of the room where someone was dancing solo.

He looked to where they were looking and gasped.

Numair woke up, trying to remember what he had seen. He became frustrated when he couldn't, so he opened his eyes for a clue to what it could have been.

He nearly gasped like in his dream when he saw what was in the clearing. There was Daine, dancing in the clearing oblivious to everything around her except for the music of the crickets. Her hair was unbound and the curls were swaying with her as she danced. Her periwinkle blue night clothes swirled around her, as did hundreds of fireflies, illuminating her face. He saw tears in her eyes, but a smile on her face.

Numair smiled slowly, sighing. She was happy. Some of the animals noticed him awake, and they crept off, but Daine still did not notice him.

He stood, and the rest of the animals with the exception of the fireflies and crickets scampered off. Daine continued dancing, eyes closed and lips smiling. Numair walked slowly over to her and when her arms rose above her head he grasped them and brought them down. Her eyes snapped open and she gasped and blushed.

"Numair, I-"

He shook his head, smiling. He adjusted their hands and started dancing, leading her in the steps. They danced like that for what seemed like forever, and when the fireflies had stopped swirling and started hovering and the crickets had slowed their chirping, he pulled her into a hug. She breathed in slowly and looked up at him, a light in her eyes.

She smiled at him, and his breathing slowed. She placed her head against his chest and eventually fell asleep, standing up against him. He picked her up in his arms and laid her down against a tree. He lay down next to her and pulled her against him. The last thing he saw before he fell back asleep was a fox kit curling up next to them.

_____________________________________________________________________

Sorry it's so short, but I think it's good enough this way. I couldn't think of anywhere to elaborate without making it sound bad. Sorry! Hope you liked it! Here's the chapter playlist;

1. Stronger Woman- Jewel

2. Once Upon a December

3. At the Beginning- Richard Marx and Donna Lewis

4. There Goes My Everything- Kenney Chesney


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I own nothing, as usual, but I would like to say thanks to the Starburst company for keeping me going as I was typing! FYI: my favorite flavor right now is lemon.

Author's Note: I apologize in advance for what happens, but ya'll will just have to deal with it. Love ya!

Chapter Playlist:

1. The Truth Beneath the Rose- Within Temptation

2. Our Farewell- Within Temptation

**Ch. 11**

________________________________________________________________________________

**Flynn watched Onua as they were walking, worried about what was on her mind. She hadn't said anything since he told her the story about Daine. Did she think less of him? He hoped not. He was just beginning to enjoy working for her. **

**Onua stared at the ground, thinking. Flynn was such a good boy, so how could he be involved in such an intolerable act? A human was a human, no matter what was wrong with them. Daine couldn't have been that bad… but she was, wasn't she? To run with wolves… and on all fours too. **

**She was paying so little attention to where she was going, she didn't see the root sticking up out of the ground. Flynn caught her arm just before she landed. She stood and looked at him. A boy this well-mannered can't really be that cruel… **

"**Thanks, Flynn." Her voice was soft. She opened her mouth to say something else, stopped, then looked away, deep in thought. **

"**What is it, ma'am? What were you going to say?"**

**Onua stopped walking, causing the ponies to stop and stare at her. **

"**Flynn, why did you even try to kill her? I mean, I know why, but why you? What led you to take aim at her?"**

**Flynn looked at the reins in his hand and sighed. He figured that she would ask this eventually.**

"**Well, ma'am, I didn't know I would be. You see, my da came to me one morning and said that we were going hunting. I figured there was an immortal out there so I didn't question him. That's just what we did. We got our gear together and set out. I asked him what we were going after, and he said that we were going to put a creature out of its misery. That really didn't give me any clues, so I asked him what kind of animal, and he avoided the question and said that times had changed, and so had some other things."**

**Flynn took a swig of his water jug and went on; "He sounded annoyed, so I didn't press him. It was then that we reached the wolf den. We set up our things and hid in a nearby tree. He told me that the wolves were out hunting and that when the wolves returned I would have to take the hardest shot I ever had. I thought it was an odd thing to say since I had already shot and killed a wolf, but I said nothing. So we waited, and eventually the pack leader came into view. I figured this was my target, so I took aim. Out of the corner of my eye I saw my dad shake his head, as if to say no, not that one. With my hands still ready to shoot, he moved my bow till I had a new target in my sight. I didn't know what I was seeing at first, but my vision focused more, and I could see it was a girl. I almost didn't recognize her, but when I saw her eyes I knew it was Daine. She was running to the wolves on all fours. I panicked, seeing her with them. My bow was still aimed at her, and I think I gasped or something, because they all froze and looked at me. Her eyes were filled with hate, and it was then that my father hit my hand, releasing the arrow from the bow. The arrow grazed her arm, and she yelped. They all ran away, faster than I had ever seen. I remember slipping from the branch, and after that my memory is kind of foggy. I remember waking up to my father standing over me, and he told me that I wasn't fit to be a hunter if I couldn't shoot the target I was assigned to."**

**Flynn's voice was filled with hate as he said the last part. He shook his head and sighed. "I was so angry at him. He told me to go out and find a job that I could actually do right. So I left, and so much time passed while I was out that I guess the bad memory faded. That was when I found you, and now here I am, and Daine hates me… not that I blame her."**

**Onua looked at him, and all the anger she had been feeling evaporated. He was a good kid, he just had a bad family. She gave him a sad smile.**

"**I didn't know how hard it was for you. But you are right about Daine. She probably isn't feeling very warm feelings towards you right now, but with some work, well, a lot of work, she might have a change of heart."**

**She looked around and her eyes widened.**

"**Drat! Flynn, we need to keep moving. We're running way behind schedule. We should be in Tortall in about three days, but at this rate we'll be there in a week! C'mon boy!"**

**Flynn smiled at her. He didn't know if she said that just to give him a break from the mood, but either way he was glad she wasn't still somber. He pulled on his reigns and led the horses onward, glad to have his story out in the open.**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**The trees sighed in the breeze as Daine and Numair made their way through the woods. The two made good time as they walked over tree stumps and through river beds. Numair had finally convinced Daine to participate in lessons dealing with her magic, and she was now working on calling forest animals to her. She had managed to summon a fawn and a chipmunk to her, and was now working on calling a larger animal, an elk, to them. **

**Numair was pleased with her progress, and sometimes Daine caught him looking at her oddly. She was so involved in her lessons that she didn't ask him about them. **

**The weather was making them feel invigorated, and when the elk came crashing through the brush, Daine squealed and clapped her hands in joy. A heavy force slammed into her. She turned and came face-to-face with Numair's shirt. She laughed as they hugged, and when they broke apart she saw pure happiness in his eyes. **

"**I know! I did it! I'm so excited too, Numair!" She jumped up and down.**

**Numair's were out of focus; he gave his head a little shake and smiled down at her. "Hmm? Yeah! Excellent work, Daine! Let's set up camp now, alright?"**

**Daine looked at the sky, which wasn't as dark as when they normally set up camp. She looked back to him, confused, but he was already unpacking. **

"**O…k… whatever you say, Numair." She helped him finish unpacking and went to catch some fish for dinner. When she came back she found him already asleep in his bedroll. That's odd, she thought. Maybe it was something he ate… She wrapped the fish in some leaves to save them for another time, then crawled into her own bedroll. She closed her eyes and slowed her breathing, waiting for sleep to come. She heard rustling and when she opened her eyes a crack she saw Numair sitting up, staring at her with a strange look in his eyes. She closed her eyes in a hurry, confused by what she had seen. **

**Daine fell into a deep sleep, dreaming fitfully. In her dream she saw Numair lying on a rock, apparently sleeping. Suddenly there were shadows looming over him, and just as quickly, he vanished. **

**Daine awoke and sat up in bed. What was that about, she wondered. She turned to look to see if Numair had woken up too.**

**He was gone. **

**Daine jumped out of her bed roll and looked around, frantic. Where was he? **

**Throughout the night she combed the nearby woods for him. She found nothing. Numair was gone, and Daine was alone. **

**Around dawn, Daine reached the edge of the forest. Her clothes were torn and her eyes were red, bloodshot, and streaming tears. She stumbled over a rock, and when she looked up, she saw a sight that made her mind relax, but her heart still burn.**

**There was Onua, sleeping, and Flynn standing guard, but dozing.**

**Daine stumbled foreword.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Flynn was supposed to be on guard duty, but the stress of the day made him drowsy. He sat on one of the packs and fell in and out of sleep. **

**He was sitting there dreaming about a new life in Tortall when he was jolted awake by something large slamming into him and landing on top of him. He propped up on his elbows and looked down. There was Daine, lying on top of him and sobbing into his shirt. He put his hand on her head and leaned down. **

"**Daine? What's going on? What on earth is wrong? Why isn't Numair with you?"**

**Daine sobbed harder. She sniffed and looked up at him with tear-filled eyes. Whatever had happened, he thought, it was big.**

"**He-he's gone! I woke up and he w-wasn't there! I looked all over the forest and I can't find him! I don't know where he is!" **

**She buried her head in his shirt again, her tears soaking to his skin. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to see if Onua had woken up. **

**She had, and she was staring at Daine in horror.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Author: So like I said, I'm sorry. But I have big plans for character development now! And it's my longest chapter so far… don't hate me too much! Review please!


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Playlist:

1. Never Had a Dream Come True- S Club 7

2. If We Hold On Together- Diana Ross

**Ch. 12**

__________________________________________________________________________

**Numair woke to find himself bound and gagged. Shadows loomed over him and a cloth was pressed to his nose.**

**Numair slipped back into unconsciousness.**

**____________________________________________________________________________**

**The mood over the camp the next morning was a somber one. Onua got the ponies ready for the journey silently while Flynn packed everything up. Daine stood to the side, eyes out of focus and tears still streaming down her face. After relaying the news to the other two, Daine had slipped into an unwakeable slumber, tossing and turning, muttering and crying out. Onua and Flynn were at a loss as for what to do. **

**Flynn didn't know Numair as the others did, but he still missed the man. He had brought joy to the now desperate face of Daine. When Daine had fallen asleep against him, he had put his arms around her, trying to soothe some of the hurt. **

**Flynn walked to Daine to tell her they were ready to go. He stopped when she turned to him. The tears had stopped falling, that much was true, but given her current look of emptiness, he preferred the tears. She swallowed audibly.**

"**I'm sorry for getting mad at you a while ago," Her voice was hoarse and thick with pain. "I shouldn't have lost my temper and run off."**

**He knew what she was thinking; if she hadn't run off, Numair wouldn't have run to get her and he'd still be here. Flynn looked down, then back into her eyes. **

"**Daine, you can't know that it wouldn't have happened anyways, even with us here. You just don't know that."**

"**He's right, Daine." Onua had come to stand beside Flynn. She put a hand under Daine's chin. "All we can do now is continue on to Tortall, and hope to find some help at the palace." She went over to the ponies and grabbed the reins. She looked back to Daine. "I'll need your help, dear. They wont come until you do."**

**Daine walked mechanically foreword and placed a hand on one of the ponies. It shook its head and nudged Daine's side. Daine turned to Onua, her face expressionless.**

"**They'll come now."**

**Onua started to lead them foreword, but Daine didn't move. Flynn walked foreword. **

"**Daine, he's not here. We should go to the palace to get what help we can." He gently gripped her elbow and led her on. **

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**A week passed with no news. The trio and the ponies made their way up a large hill. At the top they could see the great sprawling city of Corus. Further in the distance was what could only be the palace of King Jonathon and Queen Thayet. **

**The week had passed with very little change in mood. Flynn was overjoyed when Daine smiled, even though it was because he had slipped into a pond while getting a drink. Onua had given him an encouraging smile for it. **

**They made their way down the hill and wandered into the city. People stared; not for the ponies they led, but for the look of lost hope on their faces. They continued down the road, coming to a pause at a large meadow inside the palace grounds. There they released the ponies and turned to face each other. **

**They all turned when they heard a shout, and they saw several figures running towards them, grinning. The one to reach them first was a short female with shoulder-length flaming copper hair. Her eyes were a startling shade of purple that matched the earrings she wore. Next came a stocky female that looked a bit like Onua. Next, a brown-skinned male, then a beautiful raven-haired woman, followed lastly by a man with hair as black as night. They all stopped short when they saw their faces.**

**The copper-haired female spoke first. "Onua, who are these your assistants? Hey, what's wrong?"**

**Onua took a deep breath. "This is Flynn, Alanna. He's my assistant. This girl is Daine. We found her."**

**Alanna nodded. The stocky woman, Buri, spoke up. "What's wrong? You all look as if someone died. Why- aren't you happy to be back, Onua? Don't want to mess with the trainees?" She grinned as she said it.**

**Daine's eyes filled with tears while Flynn looked at the ground. Onua swallowed.**

"**We found Numair,"**

**The adults cheered and smiled. **

"**That's wonderful…" Alanna's voice was happy, but tinged with suspicion. **

**Onua went on. "Then a few days later, he was taken.. We don't know where he is."**

**They all gasped, and the raven-haired woman, Queen Thayet, let out a short cry and put her face in her hands. Her husband, King Jonathon, the man with black hair, put his arms around her while his eyes brimmed with tears.**

**The brown-skinned man, Sarge, spoke up. **

"**You have no idea where he is? What happened?"**

**Onua looked at Daine.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**A few days after telling the adults what she had seen and dreamed, Daine was lying in the horse pasture, a blade of grass between her fingers and leaves in her hair. The ponies had ventured over to comfort her. **

**Daine was lost in her mind. She was remembering and picturing everything Numair had told her about his tower where he lived. It was his pride and joy, he said, containing all his spell components and books. She pictured the layout of his room, from the high windows to the desk scrawled with ancient runes to the rug he said covered most of his floor. He said the rug was the shape of a raven, his favorite animal. The rug raven's feathers were a coal black and though real ravens had black eyes, Numair said that the rug's eyes had yarn the color of a cerulean sky. The dye for that color was made specially for him, and no one else had it. **

**Daine's reverie was interrupted by a loud squawk from above. She opened her eyes and shielded them from the glaring sunlight that seemed to mock her mood. Circling above her was a tawny colored hawk, its eyes set on Daine. It landed nest to her and hobbled over to her. She turned her head away.**

"**I'm sorry, but I'm in no mood to visit. Please go away."**

**The hawk flapped into her field of vision and leaned in until its beady eyes were square with hers.**

"**SQUAWK!"**

**Daine jumped in surprise.**

"**Sorry! Goddess, what was that for?"**

**The bird hopped over to her again, this time displaying its left leg. Daine leaned in closer.**

"**What've you got there?"**

**She reached in and pulled away a piece of string. She sighed. She moved to toss it aside when the sunlight hit it. **

**It was a bright, vivid cerulean blue.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

Author: Tada! See? I'm not all mean and heartless! Plus I updated much quicker this time, too. And just so you know, I was going to update yesterday, but i couldn;t really log in... so yeah! Oh, just for clarification, the Playlists at the beginning of each chapter don't really time up with the pace of reading. They're just the songs I listen to while writing. They get me in the mood and kind of go along with the story. Review please!!!!

Love, me


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Playlist:

1. The Call- Regina Spektor

2. I'm Already There- Lonestar

Ch. 13

___________________________________________________________________________________

**Daine stared at the piece of yarn, transfixed. It was a message… from **_**him. **_

**Daine leapt up, scaring the hawk. She smiled hugely and twirled in a circle, laughing and clutching the string. She fell to the ground when she got dizzy. She sighed and looked at the hawk. **

"**Thank you, wing brother. You don't know what this means to me. Wait! Where are you going?"**

**The bird had leapt into the sky and was now circling above her again. It flew several yards away then turned back to look at her. **

_**Come, girl. Follow me. You must prepare for your journey. There isn't much time. **_

**Daine stared at him. "What journey? We're going after him? Shouldn't I get the others?"**

**The bird landed again and did a bird shrug. **_**I don't care either way, as long as you hurry. It is your choice to make. **_**He stared into her eyes.**_** So what will your choice be?**_

**Daine thought about it, and with grim determination in her eyes and a stubborn set to her chin, she decided. "I'll go alone. It's my fault he's gone. I wont drag the others into this. They've done so much for me already. I'll go back and say a subtle goodbye. I'll meet you at my room in fifteen!"**

**With that she ran to the castle, but not before the hawk had seen tears in the young girl's eyes. He sighed. **_**She's too young to have to deal with this, **_**he thought. With another sigh he flapped off to get in a quick meal before they left.**

**___________________________________________________________________________________**

**Daine searched the palace for her new friends, fighting tears. It seemed as if she had just met them, and now she had to go and leave them again.**

**She peeked her head into one of the libraries and saw the king, queen, and Alanna sitting at a table. She slipped in quietly and bowed to the rulers. They stared at her, confused, as she hugged each of them and slipped back out. **

**Alanna turned to the others. "What on earth was that about?"**

**_____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Three down, four to go, thought Daine. All that were left were Buri, Sarge, Onua, and Flynn. The last two would be the hardest. While she still didn't trust Flynn completely, she had grown a certain fondness for the clumsy boy.**

**She wandered to the training yard where she found Sarge and Buri. She walked up to the brown man and grabbed his wrist.**

"**Thank you for all your help, Sarge. I've learned so much."**

**Sarge stared at her as she repeated the same process with Buri. She smiled at the trainees and left the yard. Sarge walked over to Buri with a question on his face. She looked at him and answered his unspoken question.**

"**I have no idea what that was. But did you notice? She actually smiled at people. Something's happened. I wonder what it is…"**

**_________________________________________________________________________________**

**Onua was caring for the extra ponies in the stable when Daine came in. Onua smiled at the girl.**

"**You want to help? I just have a few more left."**

**Daine smiled sadly. "Sorry, I can't. I have to find Flynn. I'm sorry!" She gave Onua a tight hug, hiding the tears that had started pouring down her face. "I've got to go find him. Bye Onua!" She raced off.**

**Onua caught the glimpse of a tear as it fell from Daine's cheek. Her brow furrowed in thought. **

"**Now what was that about? I wonder what that boy has done now. I hope he hasn't upset her again." She shrugged and continued brushing a shaggy pony who was staring after Daine with a worried look.**

**________________________________________________________________________________**

**Daine searched high and low throughout the castle trying to find Flynn. She finally found him in his rooms. She had never been in them before, so she was shocked when she saw sketched drawings covering the walls. There were pictures of horses, birds, and immortals. **

**Flynn was lying in his bed when she knocked. His head shot up from a drawing that he quickly hid under the pillows. **

"**Daine! What are you doing here?" He saw the tear tracks that lined her face. "Hey- what's wrong?"**

**Daine looked at him. Her face crumpled. Flynn leapt out of bed and put a hand on her cheek. **

"**Daine… what's wrong? What happened?"**

**She held his wrist and hiccupped. She smiled through her tears.**

"**Oh, Flynn. I don't know what to do. I'm so happy, but at the same time I'm so sad…"**

**He led her to a chair. "Why don't you tell me what happened. Start from the beginning."**

**She looked at her hands in her lap. "I don't know… oh, alright. I know where Numair is, Flynn! I really do, and I have to go rescue him, but I can't bring any of the others. I can't let them shoulder my burden. I have to go alone. It's just, I don't know where I'm going, or what to take, or anything! I'm so lost…"  
**

**Flynn's mouth was open. She knew where Numair was! But to go alone… He understood. He held her hands. "I understand, I think. Don't worry, I'll help you. Now, tell me where he is and everything. I'll get you fixed up."**

**___________________________________________________________________________**

**After consulting maps and getting supplies, Daine and Flynn walked to Daine's rooms. She turned to him in the doorway.**

"**Thank you, Flynn. I really appreciate all your help. Just- if you don't hear from Numair or me in a week, tell the others. They can know then, but only then. Thank you so much again. Bye, Flynn..."**

**A tear slid down her face. He placed a hand on her shoulder. **

"**Daine, I will help you whenever I can. It's the least I can do."**

**With that, he leaned foreword and placed a kiss on her cheek. He turned away and walked down the hall. Daine stared after him for a moment, then turned to gather her things and soothe the hawk that had arrived. He was irritated.**

_**You said fifteen minutes! I have been here for thirty! We are wasting time! Let's go!!**_

**Daine sighed. It was going to be a long trip. Slinging her pack over her shoulders, she led the bird out of the palace and onto the path that would lead her to her friend and teacher.**

**____________________________________________________________________________________**

**Numair paced the room. Now that his blindfold and gag had been removed, he could see that he was in his bedroom in his tower. All the furniture had been removed save a mattress and a rug. He stared at the rug, deep in thought. His freedom was resting on Daine and the hawk that had been passing by the window.**

**He turned and tried the door again, finding it still locked. He stared at the unbreakable bracelet that was cancelling out his gift, sighing. He had no clue as to who his captors were. **

**He walked to the mattress and slid down so that his knees were touching his chest. He thought about the girl that his life was depending on. He thought about her dark brown curls, the tilt of her stubborn chin… **

**The sound of water falling brought him back. He looked up and saw that the ceiling had a leak. He wandered over to the puddle to see if there was enough to drink. The puddle flashed and in it Numair saw the image of Daine sitting by a campfire with the hawk, tears streaming down her face. She was talking to the bird. **

"_**I miss him so much. I don't like traveling without him… I hope he's ok… d'you think you could fly to him and see? I can't stand not knowing…"**_

**Numair didn't hear the answer of course, but he saw the bird leap from the ground and take flight. Daine buried her head in her hands, sobbing. **

**The image faded.**

**Numair stood, shaking. She was alone in the woods. She missed him. He fell onto his mattress and his shoulders shook as tears poured down the mage's face. He wanted to talk to her, to comfort her. He continued shaking until he fell asleep, not hearing the plate of food sliding under the door.**

**He dreamed, and in the dream he was walking through a forest silently. A twig snapped nearby and he turned to see a fire blazing through the trees. There was Daine, tossing in her bedroll. The bird was no where to be seen.**

**Numair walked foreword until his boots were next to her exposed feet. He sat down beside her and tucked a curl behind her ear. She stirred, and her eyes opened slowly. When she saw him her soft lips parted. She flung her arms around him as he rocked her back and forth, calming her. **

**Just like in the forest where he was taken, the dream Daine sighed and slipped into a deep sleep, still in his arms.**

___________________________________________________________________________________

Author: Hola! I feel so good now that I've been updating regularly. I'll bet ya'll are happy too… so, as always, please review and tell me what ya think! Thanks! Oh, and it'll be slow going for a bit, i wrote the past few chapters right after one another, and now i need to start again.

BTW: a big thanks to moosehugger for suggesting a few bands; Epica, Ellis, and Nightwish. They were amazing! If any of you other readers want to name some, by all means feel free to! You can also subtly give hints as to the content of the next cahpters by giving me specific songs to listen to. The content I write is based mainly on what music I'm listening to at the time.

Thanks to all of you that have stayed with me this far!

~B.C.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Playlist

1. Our Solemn Hour- Within Temptation

2. Crazier- Taylor Swift

Ch. 14

__________________________________________________________________________________

Numair woke slowly, the light from the window momentarily blinding him. As he yawned he felt the tracks from last night's tears on his face and remembered his dream. It had seemed so real…

Numair jumped with a start as he heard the door sliding open. He leapt to his feet and braced himself to see his captor. At first it seemed like no one was there, but suddenly the air shifted to his left and a tall man appeared. Numair gasped as he saw the man's face, or rather his left eye which was made solely up of a single ruby that glinted in the light. The man spoke.

"Arram Draper… or Numair as you like to be called. Do you know why you have been kidnapped? No? I thought not. I will tell you, since I am not completely lacking in manners, even for one such as you who deserves none."

Numair's nostrils flared. "Inar… how dare you…" Numair started forward with a word of power on his lips but was flung back when the bracelet prevented him form using magic. He picked himself up. "Damn you, Inar! What do you want?"

Inar laughed. "Why, surely you know of Emperor Ozorne's anger towards you? You escaped him yes, but you will not escape me!" With that Inar gestured at Numair who flew back and hit the wall with a crack. A small trickle of blood appeared from behind his ear. He struggled to his feet, gasping. Inar gestured again and again, repeating the magic upon Numair.

Numair tried to lift his head up and fell weakly back onto the ground. "Inar… stop…"

Inar sneered at him. "No, I don't think I will. I'm having too much of a good time. Are you not? Well, I'm terribly sorry- we'll just have to fix that now won't we!!" Inar clapped his hands together and drew them apart. Vines sprang up from out of no where and wrapped around Numair's wrists and ankles, digging into the skin. Inar sauntered up to Numair and smiled evilly. "But before I rid myself of you, well, I'll just have to see what I can do about you're little student that intends on rescuing you." Numair gasped. Inar chuckled. "Oh yes, I know she's coming. My spies have been posted around this accursed tower for days, monitoring her movements. What do you think I should do to her first… hmmm… how about I cut out her heart and give it to her, since I can tell that she means so much to you."

Numair's face had slowly gotten redder as Inar had talking and with a roar of rage that surprised even Inar, the vines snapped and the bracelet shattered around Numair's wrist. With a sudden bloom in power that shone black in the bright room, Numair pointed at Inar's ruby eye and yelled out a word of power. The tower began to shake from the force of the magic emitting from Numair's body.

Suddenly all was quiet. Not even the birds outside the tower made noise. One mile away Daine and the raven froze, hair and feather alike crackling with static electricity. She started running.

Back in the tower it seemed as if time had frozen. Numair lowered his hand and shouted one last word of power before he crumpled to the ground.

Five feet away the ground shimmered around Inar's feet. He couldn't move and screamed helplessly for the tower servants to come help him. All of the sudden a single drop of water fell from the ceiling, landing on Inar's eye. With a ground-shuddering jolt, Inar's body began to melt, forming a pool of indistinguishable liquid which flowed into the drain by the door. He continued melting until all that was left was the ruby eye.

At that moment a servant had finally realized that his master was calling for help so he raced up the stairs to assist his master. By the time he made it up to the room that Earth had stopped shuddering and jolting. He stumbled into the room, tripping over the ruby eye. He looked at Numair's motionless form and started to grin until he looked down to see what had tripped him. He snatched up the eye to examine it and upon realizing what it was he ran screaming down the stairs and out the front door, startling Daine and the raven.

________________________________________________________________________

Daine jumped as a servant came crashing out of the tower, clutching a large ruby and screaming. She stared after him as he ran into the forest. She snapped her head back to the tower and raced up the stairs. She checked in every room for a hint of her teacher with no avail until she reached the top of the stairs and entered the very last room.

Daine cried out as she noticed Numair's limp form. She ran to him and fell down at his knees, sobbing.

"Oh, Numair… what's happened to you? Oh, no…" Unsure if he were still alive, Daine knelt over to place her head on his chest in search of a heartbeat. Detecting a slight pulse, she let out a sob of relief and collapsed fully against him, crying and shaking in relief and fright.

She felt a slight pressure on her head and turned to come face to face with a large hand. The hand stroked her cheek softly and she turned even more to meet Numair's dark eyes. His cracked lips parted.

"My… magelet..."

A tear fell from his eyes as he trembled and sank back into a deep sleep. Daine smiled a small smile and rested her head on her arm to join him in slumber.

_________________________________________________________________________

A/N: Hello again! Sorry about that, I'm betting that a lot of you wanted to shoot me for a second there, but I came through and even managed to give you some fluff! But they may have gone by a bit fast though… But aren't you happy now? For those of you who don't know, I started another story which you can access through my profile page, etc. etc. Now I'm tired, so I'm gonna get some shut eye and brainstorm the next chappy. R&R please!!

~B.C.


	15. Chapter 15

Ch. 15

Chapter Playlist:

1. Good Morning Beautiful- Kenny Chesney

2. Pale- Within Temptation

3. Home- Daughtry

* * *

The soft plinking sound of water hitting a hard surface slowly roused Daine from her slumber. She blinked groggily as she tried to remember where she was. She sat up from the soft thing she was leaning against and looked around, stretching. Looking down she saw the torso of her teacher Numair. When her eyes got to his face, she saw him looking at her with a sleepy smile on his face.

"Good morning, magelet." His voice was scratchy with sleep. "How are you? I personally feel like I've been mauled by a bear." The bruises on his arms and chest were enough to back his statement up. He slowly sat up, wincing.

Daine stared at him for a long moment with a measuring look. He frowned, confused.

"What's wro-"

Daine lunged at him and wrapped her arms around him and started to cry. Numair looked down at her, alarmed.

"Daine, what's the matter? What's wrong? Magelet?" He stroked her hair, murmuring soft words in her hear. She looked up at him, tears pouring down her face and a smile on her soft lips.

"I was so scared, Numair. I didn't know what state I'd find you in or if you were even still alive." She glared at him. "Don't you ever do that again, master mage! I refuse to camp with you again if you're going to be getting kidnapped all the time! The whole palace is worried and the others think I've probably run off to join the wolves again!" She smacked him hard on the head, causing him to flinch.

"Magelet, I understand your emotions, but please, do a man a favor and do not hit him where he's been struck against a wall. I'm still a bit tender."

Daine snorted at this, but relaxed her grip. She stood, surveying the room that she had neglected in her rush to Numair. She looked up at the leak in the ceiling. "You should fix that when you can. It'll only get worse, that's for sure. "She looked back at him to see him staring at her with an odd expression. He glanced at the leak and a slight blush formed on his cheeks as he remembered the vision he had.

"I think I'll leave it there for a while. It helped me stay strong while I was locked in here." He gazed around the room, his eyes finally landing on Daine's. Standing, he stretched out the kinks in his muscles and surveyed what was left. Sighing, he looked back at Daine.

"We really should get back to the palace. They're probably out of their minds with worry for the both of us. Did you tell anyone where we were going?"

Daine nodded. "Yes. I told Flynn and told him to tell the others where I was only if I was gone more than a week." She tilted her head and thought for a second. She gasped. "Numair, it's been four days! We have to get back in three days else wise Flynn will tell 'em and they'll come looking!"

Numair chuckled, causing Daine to glare at him. "Magelet, do you not remember what I am? I can talk to any of the palace mages and let them know we're on our way home. I can use my magic now that I don't have that cursed thing on me." He glared at the shattered remains of the bracelet that restricted him so much. He waved his hand and the pieces rose up and turned to dust. They then flew out the window and scattered on the wind.

* * *

Flynn walked down the deserted hallway to his rooms, limping. He'd just gotten back from helping Sarge out with the trainees by helping them in the jousting field. His arms were sore and he was in an irritable mood. He stormed into his room and slammed the door, the sound reverberating off of the stone. He strode to his bed and kicked the bed frame, cursing in pain. He collapsed onto the bed and muttered in frustration when his pillow made a crinkling noise, keeping him from sleep.

He reached under the pillow and pulled out a crumpled piece of paper. He smoothed it out on the bed and sighed. It was the picture of Daine that he'd stuffed under in attempt to hide it from her. His tossing and turning at night must have folded it and creased it.

Flynn fell back against his pillows, staring at the picture in his hands. Daine… Where was she? Was she alright? Had she found Numair? Sighing, he laid the picture down and curled up in a ball and fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Numair swirled to face Daine with a large grin on his face. He gave her a look causing her to laugh and they began to pack their meager belongings before heading out the door. Stopping at the edge of the trees he looked back to the tower with a look of sadness on his faced. Concerned, Daine placed a hand on his arm and looked at him.

He sighed. "I can't come back here. All of my things are destroyed, my spells undone, and too much sadness lingers."

Daine looked up at him. "I understand. But where will you're home be? You won't be able to live at the palace forever."

Numair chuckled. "No, my dear I won't. I'll build another tower somewhere soon. But for now..." Numair raised his arms and clapped them together. The earth trembled and a crack opened in the ground. Slowly the tower collapsed and vanished under the ground that was slowly resealing. Daine and Numair looked on in silence and once it was all over they turned and somberly walked into the forest, heading for home.

* * *

A/N- a hundred apologies, everyone. Work, college, and band all eveloped my life and stole it away. But now im back in the groove (I think) and will hopefully be writing a lot more. Keep suggesting songs!

Love you all,

~B.C.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch. 16

Chapter Playlist:

1. Summer Nights- Rascal Flatts

2. If Everyone Cared- Nickelback

* * *

One month later after Daine and Numair had returned to the castle and things had settled, King Jonathon decided to hold a meteor viewing and a masquerade to ease the tension that had been going on between Carthak and Tortall. The palace was bustling with servants putting out decorations and mages clearing land for the viewing. Daine, Flynn, and Onua had their hands full with helping the trainees manage their horses and helping out wherever was needed. Numair and Alanna were part of the committee that was clearing land and setting up the viewing glasses. Sarge and Buri, when not teaching the trainees, were busy helping the monarchs draw up schedules and assign jobs to servants. Seamstresses had their hands full with all the gowns and ornate tunics being personalized. Even though no one had much time to talk, let alone spend time together, there was still a hum of excitement and anticipation in the air as everyone got ready for the upcoming evening.

As the morning of the event arrived and final adjustments were made, Daine stood on a small stool as the palace seamstress pinned a border on Daine's gown. Gathered to watch were the queen, Alanna, Onua, and Buri. All had just finished their own adjustments and were waiting for Daine before they headed off to lunch and the baths.

Later that evening Daine was in her rooms. Sliding the first gown of the evening over her head and looking in the mirror she sighed. 'I'll never be as beautiful as the queen or Alanna.' She thought. Patting the green embroidered cream colored fabric into place she headed out the door and out into the night.

People had already gathered and spread blankets on the ground to watch while servants wound through the mass serving refreshments. Daine searched for her friends and found them sitting on a blanket on the edge of the field. Smiling, she ran to them.

As the meteor shower began, Daine and her friends chatted, 'oohing' and 'aahing' with the rest of the viewers. At one point Onua stood up and gestured for Daine to stand as well. Onua grabbed Daine's hands and spun her around. Everyone started clapping as Daine and Onua began their own dancing, and soon everyone was standing and swaying to the clapping.

Everyone was laughing and having such a good time that they didn't notice several shadows in the trees. Suddenly Daine glanced up at the trees and let out an inaudible gasp. Unnoticed by anyone except Numair and Onua, she silently crept into the trees to join the wolves.

After the greetings were over, Brokefang commanded everyone's attention.

_Daine, there is something you and the humans must know. We have traveled far these many months since we separated from you. What we have heard could mean great danger for you. If it were anyone else we would not have bothered, but you are Pack and People, and you might be able to save countless lives if you act quickly._

Frostfur growled softly. _I still don't understand why we must tell her. What can she do? She's small and a two-legger that got us chased out of our home. _

Brokefang glared at his mate and raised a lip. _Daine is pack. And yes, Daine, you are small. But with the help of the human mage and the large brown man, you can do something._

Daine looked at him, confused. _But you still haven't told me what's wrong! Please tell me!_

Brokefang sighed. _Daine, we have seen several ships travelling along an unguarded part of the coast, headed this way. The flag they bear is of a place we have never been to. You must warn the humans. Now we must go and warn the People. They are in danger as well and you cannot spend time telling them all. We pray they will listen. Now go! Warn your humans!_

Daine hugged them all close and thanked Brokefang. She headed out to the clearing and turned to watch the wolves disappear. Putting on a brave face, she turned to her friends and started to dance with them again, thinking.

'When do I tell them? I can't tell them tonight, not when they're having so much fun and enjoying themselves. I'll tell them first thing tomorrow morning. For now, they at least can enjoy their evening.'

If Onua and Numair noticed Daine's change in mood they said nothing. The shower began to wind down and everyone began to head back to their rooms to put on their masquerade clothes and don their masks. In her room Daine fumbled with the strings of her gown as she thought about what the pack had said. She sighed and put it in the back of her mind as she tied the strings on her sapphire and silver mask that matched her dress and headed out of the room.

* * *

A/N- hey. Sorry this is such a short chapter, but I wanted the dance to be its own chapter (meaning it won't be super long.) but it will certainly be interesting. And it should be pretty good. And I want you all to know that I was thinking about the next chapter so much that I put the cheese in my easymac before cooking the pasta, causing it to explode in the microwave. Oh well! Hope you're enjoying the story thus far!

~B.C.~


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17

Chapter Playlist

See Who I Am- Within Temptation

Circus- Britney Spears

Cowboy Casanova- Carrie Underwood (lyrics used in fic)

* * *

Daine realized she was running late as she hurried down the halls to the ballroom. The doormen swung the double doors open and Daine strode into the room. A hush fell over the crowd and the center parted as the young woman in sapphire and silver moved to the end of the room to bow to Thayet and Jon. She then moved to a table to fill out her masquerade name on a piece of paper and placed it into a wooden box. Names would be drawn later in the evening to pair up a man and woman to be dance partners.

Slowly the hum of voices rose again and Daine looked around to see if she could distinguish any of her friends. Since she couldn't she decided to move to a wall to watch and enjoy the dancing. She spotted Numair, only realizing it was him from his height. She shifted from foot to foot in agitation. She didn't like not knowing who was who and who was friend or foe. Sighing, she settled in for a long evening.

Adjusting her skirts around her as she sat, she didn't see a tall stocky man approach her. Only when she heard a snort of disgust did she look up, surprised. The man sneered at her from under his half mask, making it clear to Daine what he was doing. She raised a brow.

"May I help you, my lord? Is something the matter?" She kept her voice light, not betraying the alarm she felt. The man spoke and Daine recognized the voice of Cedir, one of the hostlers, and certainly not a noble.

"You must think you're pretty special, don't you? Dressed up in all this finery when not one year ago you were mad as a loon and no one would even bother to speak to you." Daine gasped. Cedir went on, "oh yes, I know about that. I was in Snowsdale when the hunters went after you. You're not fit to scrape the mud off the pony's hooves."

As he was talking he was also edging Daine out into the deserted courtyard. The chirping of the crickets ceased and all the palace animals went still, feeling the anger and hurt rising up in Daine. Cedir continued, "Everyone claims you have wild magic. Horse dung. There is nothing unique about you at all. So why are you here? Do you really think the people you call friends actually _like _you? Stupid girl, they only pretend. You're too stupid to realize this so I had to tell you. Are you going to say anything? Huh? Or are you too dumb to speak? Say something!"

Cedir grabbed her shoulders and shook her roughly. He hadn't noticed the gathering of animals during his rant. As he shook her, a female garden snake wound up Daine's arm and latched her fangs into his wrist. Cedir yelled and tried to shake the snake off. The snake let go and slithered into the bushes. Only then did Cedir notice the growing amount of animals and the air practically quivering around Daine, and the look of fury upon Daine's usually happy face. Neither noticed a small crowd gathering, alerted by Cedir's yell. Daine stepped forward and poked a finger into his chest. When she spoke it was like one thousand daggers were being stabbed in Cedir's chest.

"You listen to me, you worthless scum. I was put through the Black God's realm and thrown back out in that town. I've worked for where I am now and for the friends I have, so _don't you dare _tell me I'm not worthy. If anyone is unworthy it's you. Now leave me!" Cedir didn't move. Daine growled under her breath and suddenly the air was filled with battle noised coming from all the animals. Cedir uttered a short scream as a large palace dog lunged forward. The man ran from the palace and towards the forest, whereupon multiple howls from Daine's pack filled the air.

Daine let out a large breath and turned to the animals.

_Thank you friends. I doubt he'll be back soon, and I appreciate all of your help, but maybe you should return to your homes now. I think the humans are getting frightened._

_

* * *

  
_

The animals left and the crickets resumed their chirping. Daine looked up at the people gathered; searching for Numair so he could tell her it was alright. He wasn't there. She pushed past the people and went back into the ballroom. She didn't see him, instead she saw who she believed were some of her female friends, including the trainee Miri with whom Daine had formed a close bond. She headed over to them and told them what had happened. They at once assured her that they were her friends and they loved her and would do anything for her. Daine almost cried because she knew she wasn't alone and had friends to lean on if needed.

Suddenly Miri looked up and sighed. The others looked at her and she blushed. "Sorry, girls. But look! Isn't Master Numair just dreamy? Too bad he's always with some blonde noble. What a waste…"

The other girls sighed, each absorbed in their own fantasies. All save Daine, who had started when Miri pointed him out. Now she looked closer and saw that he was indeed with a busty blonde, standing in a corner and kissing her lips. Daine felt a sudden anger rise up that surpassed the anger she had felt outside. The girls at her table jumped as Daine stood quickly. They hurried after her as she strode to the center of the room. She swirled to face them and started tapping her foot angrily. She leaned in to them and they all leaned in to hear her better. Daine started to speak softly, her voice gradually getting louder.

"You better take it from me, that boy is like a disease  
You're running, you're trying, you're trying to hide  
And you're wondering why you can't get free  
He's like a curse, he's like a drug  
You get addicted to his love  
You wanna get out but he's holding you down  
'Cause you can't live without one more touch…"

The girls' eyes started to wander back to Numair's tall form. Daine sighed in exasperation and started talking to them even louder. Soon more people began to gather and listen to her.

"I see that look on your face  
You ain't hearing what I say  
So I'll say it again  
'Cause I know where you been  
And I know how it ends  
You can't get away  
Don't even look in his eyes  
He'll tell you nothing but lies  
And you wanna believe  
But you won't be deceived  
If you listen to me  
And take my advice"

By this point the entire room had stopped talking in order to listen to Daine. Numair glanced up from the blonde and was startled to see a young woman in sapphire and blue with a mask to match glaring at him and talking loudly to the girls around her, eyes never wavering from his. He straightened and started to walk forward to her, much to the blonde's disappointment. A hundred yards away from her he stopped, trying to figure out who she was.

Daine saw that he didn't recognize her and this infuriated her even more. She snarled and shouted at him.

"Really, Numair? Am I that worthless?"

She fled the room, and as she ran her mask came undone and the pins in her hair unhooked, sending her brown curls cascading down her back. Numair gasped as he realized who it was and sank to his knees. Onua and Alanna approached him slowly. Alanna spoke.

"I hope you're happy, Numair. You don't go building the hopes of a girl only to dismiss them later."

It was Onua's turn to speak.

"You do realize what you've done, I hope."

The women turned on their heels and strode after Daine. The masquerade slowly went back to normal, everyone stepping around the black-robed mage who now was on his knees before an entire kingdom.

* * *

A/N: Muahahahahahahahaha! Sorry guys, I had to. You might understand later. Don't stop reviewing just because im mean, please! I must admit, this chapter was longer than I meant it to be. The scene with Cedir didn't pop into my head until I had Daine sit down. Plus I really wanted to use that song in there somewhere. :) R&R please!

~B.C.~


	18. Chapter 18

Ch 18

Chapter Playlist:

Goodbye to You- Michelle Branch

Cinderella- Sweetbox

Mad World- Gary Jules

* * *

Daine ran into her room, startling the hedgehogs that had curled up on her bed. They fled in fear as Daine threw herself onto her bed, sobbing.

"How c-could he d-do that? A-am I really th-that forgettable? Was Cedir right? I d-don't understand!" She feels a flash of anger and glares at her pillow. "You would think, wouldn't you, that someone who saved your life would be a bit recognizable, even in a mask. I mean, who else has this much curst thick hair?" Thinking again of the face he made when he didn't know who she was, she burst into more hot tears that fell fast on her face.

Suddenly Daine felt a pair of cool hands on her forehead, smoothing back her hair. Another set of hands came into view holding a cup of water. Daine struggled to sit up and saw Alanna and Onua standing by her bedside. Despite the tears still falling down her face, Daine looked sheepish.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean to cause such a scene… it's just, it really hurt, ya know?" The sheepish look was once again replaced by misery. "I just don't understand… I thought we had gotten so close… And he didn't even know who I was…"

Alanna and Onua glanced at each other. Alanna reached over and placed her hand on Daine's.

"Daine… I know you're upset, but you know that Numair is a flirt. He's not satisfied unless he's got a buxom blonde in his bed. I really don't think it had anything to do with you. You _know_ he loves you, in his own way, even though it might not have been apparent tonight. He was an idiot tonight. We all know that, and I'm sure by now he knows it too. He's and smart enough to notice something going on like what Cedir was doing. But, also as you know, he is a little dense sometimes. He'd been drinking, we all had, and you know what that does to people. Daine, you're hurt. I can see that. He'll apologize later, I'm positive."

Daine had calmed down a bit listening to Alanna. Onua sat down on the bed rested a hand on Daine's shoulder.

"He doesn't always think with his brain. It's part of what makes him human even though he's one of the most powerful mages. He is also human because when we left, Daine, he was horrified at what had happened. When you ran out and he saw that it was you, regret and horror was all over his face. I know you're upset, and you'll take some time to heal. But give him another chance. Alanna and I will talk to him, but it's up to you to forgive him. Give it time, though. I'm sure there will be plenty to distract you."

Both Alanna and Onua smiled at Daine, who managed to return it with a watery one of her own. The older women left, leaving Daine to her thoughts. Soon she was fast asleep, exhausted by the evening's events.

* * *

Numair sat at a table in the now empty hall, head in his hands. He was in complete shock. How had he not recognized her, even with a mask on?

He had talked to a passing cook on her way to the kitchen and had learned about what had transpired between Daine and Cedir. Thinking on it again now made him shake with anger. How dare someone talk to his student like that! Sighing, he mentally kicked himself. What right did he have, getting mad at someone hurting her when he himself probably just caused her to hate him forever?

Feeling a headache coming on, he lifted himself up and started heading to him chambers. He would have to apologize to her, and soon. But for now, a long rest was in order, and deep contemplation was needed before he could even consider asking her for forgiveness.

Closing the bedroom door behind him, he went to his bed and immediately fell into a troubled sleep.

* * *

Short again, I know, and not my best. Needed to get something up while I plan longer chapters. Love you all! R&R

~B.C.


End file.
